


【All农】醋意滔天（R）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn；Jn
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【All农】醋意滔天（R）

【坤农】  
如果说平常蔡徐坤做爱的风格算是比较直接粗暴，那这一次才让陈立农见识到什么叫真的恐怖。  
“不…不要了…嗯啊…！”陈立农双手撑着休息室化妆台的桌子边缘，却因为蔡徐坤过于凶猛的顶弄膝盖一软整个人差点就要撞上镜子。  
如果是其他时候，只要陈立农轻轻地抱怨一句，不管内容是真生气还是假撒娇，只消几个字就能让蔡徐坤无条件投降“宝宝说的都对”，然而这一次，蔡徐坤却充耳不闻，只是把陈立农的腰再往下压了一点，一边大力地揉捏着对方挺翘圆润的臀部一边一下一下打桩似的往里面送，“…站稳了。”  
本来羞耻得一直不肯看化妆镜的陈立农一个委屈没忍住抬了头，还来不及被自己在镜子里淫乱糟糕的模样吓到，就被蔡徐坤通过镜子深深看自己的眼神给惊到晃神，然后被蔡徐坤拽着手臂顶弄到不成句子的呻吟断断续续溢出唇间。  
粗长的性器毫不留情地在温热紧致的甬道里进去，一开始陈立农还能清晰感觉到每一次抽插的力度，越到后来因为前端被绑住得不到释放的痛苦越来越强烈，他只能感觉到自己身下湿润又钝痛地交织成一整片，每次撑不住想要站起身来的时候又会被几次让人感觉五脏六腑都被挤压的深插教训得服服帖帖，“唔…坤…坤坤你放开我…”  
交合处早就泥泞一片，连带着被活塞运动拍得红肿的臀部给予着陈立农生理和心理的双重刺激，他试着自己解开让他硬得发疯却不得射的绑带，却被蔡徐坤把手臂叠到身后，附带做坏事被发现而留下在少年光洁的背脊上让陈立农哭出声的一口啃咬和细细舔舐，就像大型肉食动物确认领地一般。  
太可怕了，感觉好像怎么喊蔡徐坤都不会停，感觉好像怎么挣扎蔡徐坤都不会放过自己…感觉队长大人这次真的…前所未有的生气。  
虽然在卫生间的时候王子异就好心地提醒了自己一下说蔡徐坤刚刚坐在后面看他和胡先煦一直咬耳朵时脸都黑了，但是他并不觉得多严重因为在他看来自己只是太久没和同为话痨的好友见面了而已比起蔡徐坤自己频上热搜的CP根本不算什么所以并没放在心上，直到尖叫之夜结束时他几乎一下场就被蔡徐坤拽得要摔倒地拖进了休息室时直接看他落了锁冷声宣布“谁都不准进”的时候才真切地感到不妙。  
可是这也太过分了…被欲望折磨的陈立农终于忍不住开口，“解开…求…求你…”  
蔡徐坤听到陈立农略沙哑的声音终于放满了一点进攻的速度，却专挑着对方的敏感点用力地摁着陈立农研磨，在对方忍耐到颤抖的时刻伏下身去，“…宝宝，你为什么就是学不乖呢。”  
如果说前几天采访时陈立农和黄明昊的频繁互动已经让蔡徐坤不太爽，那今天陈立农一见到胡先煦就超级主动热络地把椅子都搬过去聊天全然忘了其他人的举动简直让蔡徐坤抓狂…如果这不是万众瞩目的典礼，蔡徐坤早就把那个毫无求生欲的小家伙按到自己身边来…至于先亲一顿还是先打一顿屁股他都不确定。  
如果说陈立农还在为前几天自己的官配CP上热搜而生气的话蔡徐坤觉得也不是很有道理，毕竟自己当时就去道歉哄人了而且今天糊弄也上热搜陈立农怎么没反应呢——是自己最近疏于管教，把这个花兔子宠太过了，以至于再不给点教训他都不知道主人了。  
“呜…别…”陈立农感觉生理泪水已经崩不住地在往下流，他想要崩溃地大骂的时候却突然被蔡徐坤翻过身来挑起下巴接吻。  
这是唯一一次都做了这么久了才接吻，陈立农刚刚的委屈和害怕一下子就像找到了出口释放一样，明明刚刚对方蛮横的索求都没能让他怎样，突然被恋人霸道又温柔地扫遍口腔却让他没忍住地眼眶一酸，长长的睫毛承载不住泪珠的重量，热热的眼泪打湿了小脸。  
“…农农…”蔡徐坤感觉自己的情绪明明就要爆炸，真的看着陈立农被自己欺负到哭的样子却怎么也说不出来话了，他知道他刚刚的行为让陈立农不安了，却怎么也拉不下面子要对方开口安抚自己的那份不安，他就这样看着自己的小朋友，还没组织好语言就突然被陈立农抱住。  
他的小兔子哭着把毛绒绒的脑袋抵在自己胸口，不明显地轻轻抽噎了几声，“我乖…”  
蔡徐坤顿时心空。  
本来陈立农是很想发火的，可是当他被蔡徐坤那样吻住后即使隔着眼里的水汽他也能看到对方因为自己而欲言又止的表情和那个舞台王者眼里一闪而过的脆弱。  
原来蔡徐坤也会这般不安。  
原来蔡徐坤也会因为自己这般不安。  
当蔡徐坤终于让陈立农射的时候小兔子已经脑子都要空白了，还没从高潮里缓过神来却感觉到对方在体内又开始动，蔡徐坤在他身上吮吸出一个个红印，“…再说一遍。”  
“…不要。”陈立农抹过脸上的水迹，哭就已经很不Man了，再要自己那样撒娇简直不可能。  
没有不可能。  
蔡徐坤挑挑眉，捞起陈立农的长腿让他环在自己腰上就大开大合地抽插，他看着对方因为润滑剂和体液而湿淋淋的大腿根，再暗着眼神扫过对方体态优美肌肉薄匀的身体和因为自己而放荡失神的幼齿媚态，觉得自己为这个陈立农失了魂真的一点不亏。“说不说？嗯？”  
“忽略你老公？”  
“还敢和别人那么亲密？”  
“和人出去厮混不带我？”  
“还敢不敢不听话？”  
陈立农简直对狮子男突如其来的幼稚占有欲感到欲哭无泪，也被蔡徐坤一句话顶一下敏感点的动作折磨地招架不住，小兄弟又颤巍巍地站了起来，被肏得松软的小穴却还是食髓知味地吸着对方的性器，终于恢复平常温柔霸道的蔡徐坤让陈立农心安又心痒，被对方揉捏乳头又按压腰侧的挑逗弄得欲仙欲死，挺直的鼻尖和尖尖的猫咪下巴都挂上晶莹的汗珠。  
光是今天的事就让自己被教训得那么惨了，这人要是把前面采访和分享会的帐再翻出来那自己怕不是今天要连渣都不剩，陈立农最终只能在蔡徐坤半强迫半引诱的攻势里闭上眼睛开口服软，“嗯唔…别森气Ne…我乖嘛。”  
乖乖乖你最乖，陈立农的撒娇并没有让蔡徐坤放他一马，反而激起狮子王的兽欲让他几个深猛的挺入把陈立农弄得惊慌失措地只能抱住蔡徐坤的肩膀，“啊…嗯啊慢…慢点…”  
蔡徐坤没忍住低下头给了陈立农深吻，这是什么绝世大宝贝，虽然反应迟钝但也读得懂自己内心的想法，虽然追求Man帅有型但却总是有一击必杀的天然可爱。  
等两个人一起到达高潮时，大汗淋漓的陈立农几乎是靠在镜子上让自己降温，动都不想动一下，喘了好久才想起来自己在被拖过来之前答应了胡先煦晚点一起玩。  
现在自己都玩脱了，怎么一起玩啦…陈立农幽怨地看了蔡徐坤一眼，蔡徐坤“嗯？”了一声问他怎么了，手还有一下没一下地抚摸过陈立农背上的吻痕，不敢碰狮子胡须的陈立农只能摇摇头作罢“没什么”。  
休息室这边没有独卫，蔡徐坤只能帮两人简单擦拭一下然后哄着陈立农回住处再洗，还拿起衬衣把衣袖管都拎起来只要陈立农伸手就行，伺候得舒舒服服的。  
餍足的狮子王轻轻地在被折磨狠了开始耍小脾气的兔宝宝唇上印下一吻，陈立农傲娇地哼一声偏过头，蔡徐坤就换个角度再亲，就这样幼稚又甜腻地几乎把陈立农通红的小脸亲了个遍了终于被推开，笑得一脸开心的蔡徐坤哪里还有一开始满脸阴霾的样子。  
一吻还要一吻不能停，我已爱你爱到不聪明。  
你占有我全部的喜怒哀乐，那我只好占有全部的你才能心安。

【贾农】  
“哥哥帮我口吧。”虽然加了轻柔的语助词，黄明昊的语气却不带一点商量的意思，他让陈立农蹲下，硕大的性器弹出来时候半硬的形态已经足够威慑。  
“你怎么…”陈立农大概是想表达惊讶，却是红了脸没说出来，他抬眸看了一眼坐在椅子上好整以暇地看着他的年下恋人知道这一茬是躲不掉了，便用湿热的口腔和柔软的舌头招呼这饥渴的大家伙。  
男人本来就是视觉动物，看着陈立农用刚刚和别人说笑时咧出漂亮笑容的嘴含着自己的东西简直让黄明昊感觉血脉贲张，他忍不住往陈立农口腔深处再顶了顶，看着对方勾人的下垂眼在呜咽中染上漂亮的嫣红。  
“唔…唔嗯！”陈立农费劲地用舌头舔弄把口腔塞得满满的肉棒，来不及咽下的唾液顺着下巴滴落，他坏心地对着马眼吸了一口，满意地看着黄明昊闷哼一声差点缴械，却来不及而已就被黄明昊一下子拽掉裤子拉到自己身上。  
如狂风暴雨般的吻和用不知道哪里摸来的精油简单润滑后黄明昊就顶入了陈立农的身体，不给他一点适应和拒绝的空间就自下而上地顶弄。  
“不！你…你慢点…！”陈立农想要拒绝，却被黄明昊掐着腰让性器上按，进入到最深的地方那一刻陈立农的莹白脚趾都蜷紧了。  
“慢？”黄明昊咧嘴扯开一个帅气却恶劣的笑容，扣着陈立农在他的胸前像没断奶的孩子一样大力吮吸，一边用牙齿研磨着陈立农敏感的乳头一边含糊地问他，“哥哥不是就喜欢看我为你失控的样子吗？嗯？”  
陈立农这个妖精哥哥总是喜欢有意无意地散发魅力，明明自己看Hi室友的时候就因为吃醋得不行了把他压在身下啃咬警告，今天居然还敢在自己面前一直和胡先煦亲密互动…陈立农根本就是喜欢自己为他发狂的状态，而纵使精明如黄明昊也只能明知故犯一次次跳进他的魅力圈套，给他气得心痒又撩得心动。  
“不…没有…”  
“骗子。”  
吐出最后那个音节时黄明昊的肉棒碾过敏感点，在陈立农的惊呼里他加大马力往那一点猛攻，他很喜欢骑乘的姿势，因为既可以去得很深，又可以看见陈立农情迷意乱时漂亮的小脸，无论是嘴无意识的张开亦或是像蝶翼一般的睫毛都让人想把他揉碎了吞进肚子里。  
陈立农在黄明昊狂乱的攻势下射了一次，粘稠的精液打湿了小男友的腹肌，却被黄明昊转了个圈坐在身上背对他，肠壁里布满敏感点被研磨一圈简直让刚高潮完的陈立农爽到失神，然后在对方凶悍的抽插下忍不住求饶，“不要了…唔啊！”  
“那可不行，我不可能…又放农农去见他的。”黄明昊想到陈立农在活动结束时还恋恋不舍地约胡先煦晚点一起玩就眸色一暗顶得更加用力恨不得把囊袋都挤进去。  
他是如此渴求陈立农，以至于让他看着陈立农和别人亲昵就会想发疯…他一边按耐不住施暴欲想把人永远困在怀里，却有一边想要昭告全世界这是他的爱人然后好好怜惜他…  
在陈立农哑着嗓子求黄明昊快射时，黄明昊低头亲吻他的脊背，陈立农很瘦，那在紧绷状态下若隐若现的蝴蝶骨就像翅膀，可是黄明昊不会允许他飞走，“说你爱我，农农…说你爱我…”  
“呜不要…”  
“快！”黄明昊咬着牙狠狠抽插，粗长的肉刃从媚红的小穴里带出一片湿漉漉的水。  
“我…我爱你…”  
如果陈立农只是要人爱他，那很多人都心甘情愿；但如果陈立农是要人疯魔，那黄明昊一定是最赤诚勇往的信徒。  
几个冲刺后黄明昊粗喘着把一炮浓精射到陈立农体内，射了第二次的陈立农体力不支地趴在化妆台上，感觉黄明昊的手指在自己背上画了个爱心。  
“Justin专属。”  
陈立农真的被这个作天作地双鱼恋人折磨得腰酸腿软，却还是把脸埋在臂弯里忍不住笑了，这个醋精Justin也是自己专属。

END


End file.
